eervergefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Eerverge/Driver Printer
Getting to Know the World's First Printer Inventor and the History of the Development of Printer Machines. Printer, is one of the printing tools that we often encounter in offices or agencies. With the printer, we can print text to documents easily, even now we can also print photos and color images using a printer. How can a printer that we have now encountered be made so well, was the printer also like it is today? The figure of the inventor of the printer first the history of the development of the printer machine began in 1950 where at that time many Europeans wanted the production of written documents easily and quickly. And the first to discover printer technology was Johannes Gutenberg. Gutenberg is a businessman from Mainz in Germany who was born on February 3, 1468, who developed the world's first printer printing technology. The invention of the printer printing press was a very important invention. Today's printers have undergone many developments until now you can buy them with various types as needed. To produce a very good printer, there are indeed many processes that are passed with the history of the development of the printer machine from time to time. The history of the development of the Dot Matrix printer machine In 1957, IBM issued a printer with the name Dot Matrix. This printer is a printer that is very easily known and famous for its sound that is quite loud. Printings produced by this printer are dots that are related to each other. Dot Matrix printers only have one cartridge with black and other colors. Dot Matrix printers made in 1957 can be used to print double paper using carbon. This printer machine can be used to print paper without interruption and also the ink used is waterproof. After a few years later in 1976, a printer called an inkjet printer developed. This new printer can only be used by the public in 1988. This inkjet printer works by placing small droplets of ink on paper to produce writing or gamar. The points produced by this printer are around 50 to 60 microns. These points are very small, even smaller than the diameter of the hair. The history of the development of inkjet printers Inkjet printers are printers that are sold at quite affordable prices, the colors produced by this printer have a very high resolution. By using this printer the resulting image or writing is more real. Inkjet printers were first introduced in 1984. This printer is also a printer that replaces the outdated Dot Matrix printer. And in 1990 printers began to be produced on a large scale driven by the electronics manufacturer. This type of ink jet printer ink placement and filling can be modified with the infusion technique, namely by adding a special ink cartridge on the outside of the printer and connected with a small hose to be connected to the printer on the printer machine. The history of the development of laserjet printers Laserjet printers are printers that use the main components in the form of photoreceptors. The component in the form of a photoreceptor is a drum that can rotate and consists of photoconductive yag that has been cut into pieces. When the drum rotates, the printer emits a laser beam on all surfaces so that it can release certain parts. The laser then draws the letters and images you want to print into a pattern that uses an electric charge. Laserjet printer as a history of the development of printer machines that are still relatively new has the advantage of having a much higher print ability than previous printers. The ability to print a laserjet printer at least can print 10 sheets of paper every minute. This printer also provides printing results that dry quickly and you can minimize printing costs. Unfortunately the price of a laserjet printer is far more expensive compared to other printers. The printer is also a compulsory equipment for offices, printing offices, document print services, as well as in schools and universities to be used to print important documents. After the history of the development of printer machines developed very rapidly, many popping up various types of new printers in addition to the types of printers above, now there are several kinds of types of printers that are common and commonly used until now namely All In One Printers, ID Card Printers, POS Printers, Photo Printers, Mono Laser Printers, Color Laser Printers and Label Printers. For those of you who have problems with the printer driver, you can access the blogs below. https://www.my-canondrivers.com/ https://www.my-hpdrivers.com/ https://www.drive-download.com/ https://www.aio-drivers.com/ Hope you can help and thank you for visiting. Category:Blog posts